The Meaning of Greatness
by BlackDragonQueen93
Summary: The Selecao games starts once again and Akira Takizawa has been dragged into it again. However, there are some new people playing the game and he meets a girl that is different from the other selecao. After learning Sakiko's intentions with her Juiz he decides to team up with her and allow Sakiko to achieve her goals. OCxAkira
1. Prologue

It has been one year since the Seleco game has ended. The one nicknamed Air King has finally come back to everyone, after the heat of him being a terrorist died down. He finally got his wish and slapped Mr. Outside (Saizo Ato), the one who started the Seleco game, for getting the Air King involved in a game he didn't want any part of.

The Air King's real name is still unknown, however everyone knows him as Akira Takizawa. His intentions are always good but whenever something bad comes around he takes the blame on himself. As the game has ended he carries around everyone's hopes and dreams with him.

After the game ended Saizo Ato finally died of old age but someone took over the Ato Engineering Company and found out something in his will that changed the country. Apparently, Saizo Ato left 144 billion dollars to his successor and told him to choose 12 new candidates for the new Seleco game, it was wishful thinking when everyone hoped that Akira wouldn't get chosen this time.


	2. The Beginning of Greatness

A knock appeared on my door as I crawled off the couch to see who it was. Some of my dogs were barking but I quickly quiet them down before finally answering the door. There was a man holding a box at my doorstep and I don't recall ordering something. But sure enough the post said "To Sakiko Hoshino" and that was my name so I had to accept it. I signed for the parcel then brought it inside. Even though I was eager to open it I had other responsibilities to attend to.

I live on what most people would call a farm; however I see this place as a ranch. I have about five horses, two cows, and a flock of 10 sheep and a pack of dog with 5 members. I live in a suburb just outside of Tokyo and a lot of time I feel like I'm the only one who lives in this area. Taking care of all these animals is a tough job but someone has to do it. Luckily, I'm not alone. I have a man named Ryo Yuki. I found him about a year ago, he almost died in a car accident but I allowed him to stay at my Ranch to get back on his feet.

As I went inside the barn to let the horses outside for the day I found Yuki talking to a sheep. Even though I have plenty of animals in this place he seems to more affectionate towards the sheep. I smiled at him as I opened the cells to let the horses out. One horse nuzzled me as it walked out, this one horse is the most special out of the lot. His name is Winter as he's white just like snow that falls on the ground (not right now though, it's the middle of fall). I patted his bum so he could run out with the rest of the herd as they scattered across the opened fields.

Yuki helped me open up the rest of the cells to allow the other livestock to roam freely for the day. It's a beautiful day and it's only just young. When it comes to taking care of animals there's no such thing as sleeping late in the mornings. As the rest of the animals are taken care of I went back to my house to finally open the parcel that has been resting on my sofa.

Some of my dogs were still sniffing the box while others were lying on the floor, waiting for something to do. I know what these dogs are waiting for, they're all waiting for their daily run, however I still need to get something to eat for myself and Yuki. I cooked up a nice healthy breakfast for the two of us. Nothing too fancy, just a bowl of blueberry oatmeal and a bagel to go with it. I make the same for the both of us and he never seems to complain. Then again, he hardly speaks to me but he does it always something like "I'm going out for a while" or "I'm going to take a shower". It would be nice if we could speak more often but he seems uncomfortable, even though we have been living under the same roof for one year.

I sat the island and munched on my bagel as I glanced over at the unopened parcel. I wanted to open it but I have other responsibilities to attend to before focusing on something like that. I'm sure it's nothing important but then again... I don't know what is it or who it's from. I finished my oatmeal then went straight for the box on the couch. I pushed away the golden retriever off the couch to make room for me then started opening it. I noticed Yuki looking over at me with curiosity as I eagerly opened my package. There was a cell phone waiting for me inside and this made me even more curious. It was an odd phone, there was no port to charge or anything sign of a battery. I looked up at Yuki, who seemed disturbed by the appearance of the phone and ran out to the barn.

"What's gotten into him?" I wondered as I glanced back down to the phone in my hand. I noticed a large button in the middle of the phone with words on it. "The Abuse of Greatness is when it disjoins remorse from power... What does that mean?"

I looked inside the box a noticed there was a piece of paper with a note written on it.

"Dear Sakiko Hoshino, you have been chosen to become a part of a game known as the Selecao, congratulations. Your number is No. 4. The phone that I have given you contains 10 billion Yen and you have to use all this money throughout the course of your mission. You are to use this money to change the country, using any means necessary. Should you refuse to play this game you will be eliminated. That also goes for you if use this money for personal reasons. There is a concierge available to you 24/7 all you have to do press the center button your phone. Money will be deducted from your balance as you use your concierge, so be careful. Noblesse Oblige, I hope you become this country's saviour, Mr. Outside." I finished reading the note.

I couldn't believe what I just finished reading. I have been chosen to make this country better? How could that be? There no way a girl like me could pull something like that off. However, this phone seemed to be proof that I had the capabilities of doing so. I had to let the idea sink in for a moment before I pressed the button on my phone.

"Juiz speaking," said a female voice on my phone.

"Juiz... So you're my concierge?" I questioned.

"Yes, I will serve you to the best of my abilities throughout the course of your mission."

"I see. Is there any limits to what I could ask for?"

"I cannot control everything. Request regarding the human will or the will of any other living creature."

"I guess that makes sense. I need to get going right now. If I think of anything to ask of you I'll let you know. Right now I need to attend to my pack of dogs."

"Very well, Noblesse Oblige, I pray for your continuing service as a saviour."

I hung up the phone and looked over at 4 pairs of brown eyes looking at me. All the dogs that live in this house were eagerly waiting for me to take them on their morning run. These dogs are all different in breeds. I have one Golden Retriever, one Rottweiler, two Old English sheep dogs and one German Pinscher. Yuki also earns his keep by brushing out these dogs and he seems to enjoy it enough.

I put on boots and motioned the dogs to follow me towards the horses. Winter saw me coming and greeted me with a small lick on the cheek. I then told Winter to follow me so I can prepare him for today's run. I saw Yuki writing something in a notebook as I put the reins on my stallion.

"Aren't you coming for the run?" I asked.

"Not this time..." Yuki said. He seemed depressed right now.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, you know you can tell me right? Besides, such negative energy isn't good around animals." I gave a warm smile.

Yuki just turned his head refusing to make contact with me. "You wouldn't understand." That's all he said as he ran away.

I just sighed and tightened the sattle on Winter's back then guided him to the step. I'm a little short for me horse so I have to use this step to help me mount him. I used my whistle to signal the dogs to follow me to the trails we use for our run. Being on this horse makes me feel special but that's what it means to be a pack leader. The leader is always higher and in front everyone, however a true leader cares for those who follow. I thought about that all throughout course of the run. However, I started focusing again after Winter began to pick speed.

This chilly fall wind gently caressed my cheeks we broke through the barriers. Winter's steady galloping had my hair flying through the wind as we led the way of the pack. I looked back at the dogs and they all continued to run with us. To see my dogs run with me and my stallion made me happy and to these animals my happiness is all that matters to them.

After the long run I escorted Winter back inside the barn, along with the other livestock, for it looked like it was going to rain soon. I took my pack back to the house and fed them all a treat before taking my leave for work.

I changed my boots to my sneakers and head out the door; I even remembered to take my new cell phone. I looked around to see if I could see Yuki anywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. Something must have bothered him but I was unsure of what it was. I crawled in my silver SUV and drove out to Tokyo.

I work as a dog trainer and I make good money off this occupation. I help train dogs to sniff out bombs and send them across seas for countries to take responsibility of them after. For each dog I train I make 200 000 Yen plus I have clients from around the city having me teach their new puppies the basics of doggy-hood. I make about 100 000 Yen off each session. Even though my sessions are a little expensive, people have complimented me on my skills with deal with animals, dogs especially. So I get my business from my popularity and skills not just from the wages.

I turned on the radio to break from the roar of the engine as I drove across the highway. Though, I felt like something wash over me as I heard the news.

"As it appears that there's a building heavily gulfed in flames near the Edagawa Express way," I swallowed as I prayed I wouldn't be right about the next lot of information. "A building named Hoshino Training Center is what this unfortunate building was called."

I gripped the wheel tightly and picked up speed. This couldn't be happening. My life was literally up in flames and it was too late for me to do anything. I felt water coming out of my eyes as I panicked about what to expect from this point forward. The wheel from under my hands felt like it was going out of control as a sudden collision happened. I black out for a moment but then I regained consciousness long enough to leave my car and began walking towards Edagawa. Because of the condition I was in I knew that I wasn't going to be able to continue walking.

I took out my cell phone and pressed the center button as I fell to my knees in pain.

"Juiz speaking," said my concierge.

"Help me," I said weakly.

"Number 4, what's wrong?" Juiz suddenly sounded worried.

"I... I'm too weak to move. Call for help but no ambulance..." I tried to tell her.

"But Number 4 you need medical attention," at that moment Juiz sounded more like a worried friend rather than an assistant.

"No ambulance, please," I said again on verge of blacking out.

"Order received. I hope you are able to be this country's beautiful saviour." I heard Juiz say before falling into a world of darkness.


	3. Streets of Unbridled Flames

I swear I'm going to punch the person who got me involved with this stupid Selecao game again. I've already got a bad reputation because the idiots, who thought saving the country meant attacking their own people. I had to save them once and I could end up having to do it again. This Selecao game is almost too much for one person to handle. Though, it's only been one year since I came back. I've been running this mall in Toyosu in hopes that all the NEETs in this country could get some work but it's not an easy job. Some of the NEETs even decided to continue being what they are and not work at all. Most of the people who work here finally understood me and realized that I wasn't responsible for Careless Monday. In fact, they now know that I was the one who saved them from that disaster.

I looked at my phone and noticed that I've been given a new number from last time. I'm code No.1 this time whereas my last number was No.9. So things have changed and I'm debating whether or not if I should really play this game or fall at the hands of the supporter. Nothing really big has happened yet... Or so I thought.

I read through the activity logs and noticed something rather bizarre. I was reading through No.9's activity and it read this "Tamper with electricity to cause a fire at Hoshino Training Center". Who would want to burn down a random building? I don't really see the point in doing so, unless they wanted something else. I pressed the center button on my phone.

"Juiz, could you tell me what Hoshino Training Center is all about?" I asked.

"Request accepted..." Juiz paused for a minute. "Hoshino Training Center is a facility used to train dogs."

"A dog training facility? Why would someone want to burn that place down?" I pondered as I suddenly got a phone call.

"This is Juiz calling as a request from Number 4," I heard the concierge say.

No.4? Another Selecao? What could this person want with me? Was it some kind of prank or maybe it's something different. So I asked what was the matter and Juiz suddenly sounded worried.

"Number 4 has collapse on the side of the road after getting into a minor accident. She said that wanted help but not from an ambulance. I called you because you were closest in area," Juiz explained. "Please help her."

I stormed out of my office and went straight for my bike. I found Saki and Hirasawa talking to each other about something but I didn't pause to listen. Saki ran towards me to ask me what's wrong.

"One of the Selecao has collapsed near here. I have to go find her and bring her back here," I said mounting my motorcycle and putting on the helmet.

"Wait, shouldn't you call for an ambulance instead?" Hirasawa demanded.

I didn't answer him and just started the engine to drive out the mall. I asked Juiz where I could find No.4 and apparently she wasn't too far away. I even noticed a building on fire, as I drove pass, which must have the Hoshino Training Center that was mentioned in activity logs. It still bothered me to know that someone would waste 5 000 Yen to burn down a building. What was someone trying to accomplish by doing something like that? The money that we are given is to save the country, what make someone think they're benefiting the country by burning down a facility for dog owners?

As the adrenaline of the motorcycle continued I noticed there was someone lying on the side of the road. I stopped my bike and could tell it was a girl and by the looks of her phone she must have been the one who called Juiz to contact me. I felt for a pulse and it was pretty stable though I couldn't just leave her here. I called Juiz to call for a taxi to take us back to the Lalaport Mall. I put the woman inside the car and told the taxi driver where to go, though I drove behind them on my bike.

When I arrived Saki, Oosagi and Hirasawa were waiting for the both of us. They immediately took No.4 out of the backseat and carried her inside the Lalaport Mall. I looked at my phone again and noticed there were some more buildings being burned down by No.9. This was worrying me, as this Selecao was using his state powers for something else other saving the country or maybe they had the wrong idea about doing so.

I followed Oosagi, who laid Selecao No.4 on the couch of the theatre's VIP room. Saki got a blanket and covered her up then sat down next to her with a clean wet cloth to tidy up No.4's face. I carefully studied this woman's facial features and for some reason she looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly made her look that way. However, her hair black and blonde hair seemed really healthy along with the rest of this woman. Her sleeping face seemed kind which made me smile a little bit.

"Do anyone know who this woman is?" Oosagi mentioned.

"She does look a little familiar now that you mention it," I said.

Hirasawa took out his cell phone to do some searching on her on the Eden of the East website. His face frowned then turned his phone to me.

"Sakiko Hoshino..." I muttered.

"Didn't she win second place in the horse agility contest about two months ago?" Oosagi asked.

"So that's why her face seems familiar. I remember watching the contest," I realized and sat down. "Is she the owner of Hoshino Training Center? Or is that just a concidence?"

Oosagi turned his face to look at Sakiko's sleeping face then let out a sigh. "I wish I could say it was concidence but from what I hear she's a really good dog trainer, one of the best here in Japan actually."

So what would be No.9's motive in burning down her training center? Was there something more to this than I anticipated? I have a lot of questions for this girl but I need her to wake up first and that isn't something to be rushed.

However, Sakiko began to wake up and weakly searched the room with her dark brown eyes. I knelt down beside Saki and smile at the strange woman on my couch. She looked at me and didn't say a word only to have tears come out her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Saki panicked.

Sakiko shook her head but continued to cry. I had some idea what might be wrong with her yet I stayed quiet about it until she was able to speak for herself. Oosagi put a tissue to Sakiko face to dry her tears and she glanced at him for a moment.

"You mind telling us what's eating you?" Oosagi gently asked. "We might be able to help you."

"My center... It's burned down," Sakiko said pushing herself up from the couch. Saki protested by saying that she might be still in pain from the accident. "Accident...? Oh yeah, I remember now. I was in shock when heard that my building was on fire and lost control of my car."

"You're lucky you got out of it so easily," Saki smiled at the woman.

I sat down on the coffee table and introduced myself to Sakiko.

"My name is Akira Takizawa. I'm the owner of this mall," I said. Then I pointed to everyone in the room one by one. "That's Saki Morimi, Satoshi Oosagi and Kazumi Hirasawa.

"Your name is Sakiko Hoshino, is that correct?" I said. The woman gave a small nod then I smiled. "I saw that you came in second place in the horse agility contest two months ago. I must say I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you..." She said with a small blush and moved herself even more then her eyes widened as she looked at her phone.

Someone rushed into the VIP room saying that there's a white stallion in front of the mall entrance and it won't move no matter what the people do. That caught Sakiko's attention and she stretched herself to get back on her feet. She limped a little bit then was able to regain her composure. We all walked behind her as we were all curious as to why this would interest Sakiko so much.

"Winter?" I heard Sakiko say as she stepped outside. "What you doing here? And how did you manage to find me?"

The horse gave a nuzzle to his master and seemed happy to see her but that changed when it seemed like the horse wanted to her follow him. Sakiko gave Winter a thorough look over and noticed there were some fresh marks on his body and gave his mane a smell.

"I smell smoke..." Sakiko bluntly said.

"It probably come off the burning building that's not far from here," Hirasawa observed. "But that doesn't explain the cuts on him though."

Sakiko mounted her horse to get ready to leave.

"Wait Sakiko, where are you going?" I worried.

"I have to check on my ranch. Winter wouldn't be here if something didn't happen," she might be right about that, especially since she's responsible over her animals.

Rain started picking on my jacket as I got on my bike. Saki said that was coming as well. So we all travelled our way across the highways to find Sakiko's house. I was impressed at how she was able to control her horse so gracefully, even in such worried state. We passed a tow truck pulling away a beat up SUV; I figured it was this animal trainer's vehicle though she never stopped to ask any questions about it.

The rain followed us all the way out to the suburbs and I noticed Sakiko picked up speed to disappear in the trees. I slowed down as we came across a gravelled road that led deep into the forest.

"She lives all the way out here?" Saki wondered.

"Perfect spot for an animal trainer," I smiled. "Animals are a part of nature so it would make sense for her to own land like this."

Saki and I continued talking about nice it must be to own land this big and now that she's a Selecao, Sakiko could go farther with this land or take it someplace else. The rain felt like it got heavier as we pulled in closer to the Ranch. All we saw was a still woman on her stallion staring in one direction with wide shocked eyes. Saki covered her mouth as she realized what it was that Sakiko was crying over. I glanced over and felt like something hit me right in the chest. Now I understood... The other buildings that No.9 burned down was No.4's entire Ranch.


End file.
